


Early Mornings

by WinterRoseQueen



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 11:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5089244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterRoseQueen/pseuds/WinterRoseQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the early mornings that Fili liked best, the ones where he'd wake before her and find them in a perfectly tangle of limbs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> I think there isn't enough Figrid in the world, so my solution was to contribute my poor writing to the fandom. Sorry it's so short. Enjoy.

It was the early mornings that Fili liked best, the ones where he'd wake before her and find them in a perfectly tangle of limbs. A long leg would be slipped between his own, and he would think that the feeling of her bare thigh against his was finer than silk.

Fili fell a little bit more in love when each time he saw that their fingers had found each other in the night, held to the steady beat of his heart. Her head would be resting on his shoulder, soft breath ghosting over his collarbone, and he'd try his best not to stir her when he turn to kiss the champagne curls spilled around him. The scent of her, the scent of home, smelled of vanilla and sunlight.

He would draw her closer when her eyes eventually fluttered open, and Fili adored the sleepy smile he evoked with a brush of his lips against her temple. When he pulled back, never too far, she would lift her head and bring a slim finger up to trace along his jaw. Sometimes her nails would scrape gently under his chin before she brought her lips to his.

Fili would smile against her mouth and wait for her eyes to open again, the blue he decided was his favorite color. Once, she had asked why he'd always smile. He replied that it was the happiest he'd ever felt.


End file.
